Love, Lust, Pride, and Vanity
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Atobe x Tezuka fic.


Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is respectively owned by Konomi Takeshi-sama.   
  
But it does not stop me loving them especially Tezuka-buchou. ::hearts::  
  
-----------  
  
Title: Love, Lust, Pride, and Vanity  
  
Restrictions: Only for MATURE 17 and up readers. This is YAOI!   
  
Pairings: Tezuka x Atobe  
  
Watch out for: Rape, Foul Language, and Graphic Sexual Contents  
  
Dedication to: GokuMew2, the person who started my interest in this anime. ^^V  
  
[A/N: I may have tweak the characters' personality off and I don't have a beta reader yet. So, there will be some errors made in grammar or verb tenses.]  
  
-----------  
  
[Shukuen no Ai Hotel, Rm. 107]  
  
The night was beautiful with several stars shining so bright that luminates beautifully outside the hotel. A pale, luminated full moon cast its reflection on the surface of the pool....Not! The sky was dimly, eerie dark which gave a chilly atmosphere. Rain poured down heavily and clashes of thunder and lightning strikes its gloomy shadow in a particular room that is very dimmed.  
  
"Let go of me!" a stern voice turned to anger and desperation.  
  
"Tch. You think I would let you go when I finally have a chance to really have my fantasy coming true. I think not. You are underestimting me, Te-zu-ka-cha~~n" as Atobe purrs near his ears while rubbing his cheek against Tezuka's.  
  
Tezuka struggles very hard to release the grip of his captor, but he was tied down to the bed post. At first, he was handcuffed to it but Atobe didn't want to injure his prey, so he changed it with a very tough fabric and tied him before he would get rid of the handcuffs. Atobe is sitting on top of Tezuka and smirking at him. As he elegantly smirk at him, he bring a scissor out and slowly starts snipping away Tezuka's shirt starting from his waist up. As he makes a snip, he gives a sensual quick kiss. He winces by the touch of Atobe's soft, moist kiss which really pleases him as he continues to unveil Tezuka's expose chest and abdomins. He gives two last snips and tosses the shirt away. Tezuka is now half naked, leaving his lower half for Atobe to sinisterly think of way to pleasure himself and his 'victim'.  
  
"Let go me, you arrogant monkey!" as he struggles Atobe off.  
  
"Ouch. You must of stayed with that freshman too long. I rather be called as a peacock than a monkey." as he gives him his smirk.  
  
"Damn you." he snaps.  
  
"Oh.. You're finally snapped." he smiles, "I'm really going have some fun tonight."  
  
As Tezuka was going to protest back, his lips were covered by Atobe's to silence him. He plies entrance in his mouth with his tongue which it was a challange that he's willing to accept. His hands would caress and moves around Tezuka's lean body as his tongue action quickly dominates as he can tastes sweet vanilla with a hint of mint. He made his movements to Tezuka's arms as he moves warm kisses down from his mouth to his neck which he stops on his abs.  
  
"Hmm... I believe I have something blocking my entrance to you. How should I gain entrance, Tezuka-chan?" as he grins like a cat.  
  
"Release me you damn fuck!" he angerly demands.  
  
"I don't like that tone of voice" as he cups his chin and pulls him up close to his face. "No one has ever talked back to me, called me names, and resisting my charms."  
  
"Well then, you finally found one you damn narcissist."  
  
Atobe ignores his last comment as he violently rips off his pant, leaving Tezuka bare from top to bottom. He grins like a cat, but his eyes are like little children who sparkles the sight of yummy treats. And treat that he is getting as he purrs near Tezuka's ear and one hand down on his crotch. Tezuka arches up by his touch.  
  
"Fun time starts.........."  
  
He nips his ear and moves down where he takes a whiff of Tezuka's neck and snuggling as his hand made its action. Tezuka arches up which he made Atobe giggle. He inserts one finger inside which made Tezuka winced. He tries two fingers inserting him and he begins to shed some tears and biting his bottom lip.  
  
"Oh. Does it hurt, Tezuka? That's the pleasure of it. Let me demostrate you what real pleasure is."  
  
Atobe sits on the edge of bed and rubbing around his abs and then, he grabs his penis. Tezuka jerks up and falls back down. He snuggles near Tezuka's neck and begins to help mastrubating him. Tezuka bites his bottom lips to hold back his pain as he tosses his head side to side as Atobe continues the preformance.  
  
"I'm just helping you to be prepare of what I have in store for you." as he seductively whispers in his ear.  
  
His whole body begins to sweat and heat up as Atobe pleasurely performs and then, he stops. He licks his fingers and stares in Tezuka's eyes. He can see hate, fear, and confusion in those beautiful eyes. He gives a gentle smile as he gently touches his cheek, then he removes his glasses and places on the table next to the bed. He wraps one of his arm around Tezuka's waist and gingerly places his penis in his mouth. Tezuka brashes his body, closing his eyes tightly, sweating, and finally, he releases a soft moan that pleases Atobe's ears as he inserts one finger his ass and jerking it in and out as he sucks deliciously on his 'treat'. As he continues, Tezuka becomes more and more aroused as he pants heavily.  
  
From what it seems eternity for Tezuka was only a ten minutes pleasure for Atobe who places himself between his legs and leans forward to his ear. He nuzzles his neck and cheek.  
  
"Say it, Tezuka. I know you enjoy it. Say it now." he commands arrogantly.  
  
"........." he was still panting.  
  
"Come on." he nuzzles his cheek, "I'm waiting. We're in a right mood so say it, Tezuka. I know you do."  
  
He bites his lower lip when words flies out of his mouth.  
  
"Do me, Atobe."  
  
"You didn't say it right. One more time." as he grins.  
  
"Please do me, Atobe-sama."  
  
"Sounds much better, Tezuka-chan." he gives one last peck of a kiss on his cheek and leans back in position.  
  
Atobe raises Tezuka's waist a little higher where he places them and carefully thrust his penis inside of him. Tezuka lets out a small scream, but it turns into heavy panting and sweating as Atobe continues to thrust. He fists against the fabric as he is jerk up and down from his raper's thrust. He gives one last, hard thrust which it almost took his breathe away.  
  
He unties his wrists and ankles from the fabric and pulls Tezuka closer to his body. He brushes the young captain's hair. Tezuka was still out of breathe and still holding Atobe for support. They both gazed at each other's eyes which it memorizes them completely. He gives him a short, sweet kiss but it surprises him when Tezuka returns the kiss. They're in competition of who can dominates who's mouth which Tezuka loses. He releases the kiss and smirks.  
  
"You may win in tennis, but in this game, I win."  
  
He gives a passionate kiss as he lowers Tezuka back on bed and moves his body around Tezuka's. Their hands moving in different places of their bodies while still giving each other a heated kiss. He moves Tezuka's body up, in a sitting position, where they ravagely kiss. Tezuka places both his hands on Atobe's shoulder as he prepares for the next outcome. He quickly thrusts himself in as Tezuka continues to pant heavily.  
  
Throughout that night, they continued to have non-stop sex, but little did Tezuka know that his life will be in Atobe's hands as a video camera continues to record their sexual actions.   
  
---------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: This is like my very 1st lemon ever created out of my twisted mind. I started it last night and finished it this morning. Hehe.... Enjoy. Review please. ^^ 


End file.
